Color
by Ray1560
Summary: Color is a head-spinning, emotion-juggling, and confusing story that rides you through events of realistic occurrences, but with a touch of Sci-Fi and Romance. It brings forth the importance of friends, and questions your mental stability and society's behavior. A variety of books motivated the creation of Color. This story has many different colors. But not all of them are bright.
1. Prologue 1

_"Well, craperooey dingily dong,"_ I muttered in my mind as I gradually descended into a pit of overwhelming darkness. _"Oh, hey, it looks like my room,"_ I joked silently, peering around at the surrounding blackness. _"You can't see anything because of my mess!"_ I continued to enthusiastically utter in my mind. Positive thoughts swarmed my mind, mostly to obscure the terror bubbling up within me. I could barely move either, and I had to strain my muscles to even twist my head around. I was locked in this position, with my arms and legs spread out like in the process of creating a snow angel. Light glittered and shimmered above me, but seemed like it was severed into portions. It began to shrink smaller and smaller the more I deescalated into the envelope of shadows and outstretched hands that were foreign to me. The light rippled and soon vanished from my sight. I furrowed my brows, unsettled by the waving hands perched on the ground. Suddenly, I felt a rush of water pour through my mouth and nose, stinging my eyes and squeezing my lungs enough to cause me to choke. Bubbles popped out of my mouth one by one as I desperately writhed in my invisible bindings and as my lungs shrieked for air. _"Water?!"_ I exclaimed in surprise. Soon I reached the bottom, and the chain of hands linked together to make an encasement and secure me firmly in their grasp. I screamed, cried for help, and even attempted to trash around, but it was no use. My air was speedily escaping me, and my energy was weakening by the second. My inner consciousness scolded, _"Of course there is no one to help! You are all alone in this world. You are dark, my friend. DARK."_


	2. Prologue 2

I awoke, lurching upward into an upright sitting position. I panted heavily, gasping frequently and swallowing air thirstily. Sweat dribbled down my face in jagged streams as I tilted my head back and exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm alive, thank goodness. I had that dream for a while now..." I murmured in uncertainty. "Wait a minute, this could be another dream!" Realizing this, I scrambled off my comfortable mattress in a hurry and tumbled to the ground. "Lucid dreaming!" (lucid dreaming is when you have the power to control your dream after the realization you're actually IN a dream.) I announced in glee, flapping my arms cheerfully. "I'm a lucid dreamer! This is a dream!" I hollered, my lungs drained and dry from all of my inhuman noises and hoots of happiness. "Finally! After all those nights of trying..." I trailed off, hoisting myself up on my bare feet. I inhaled sharply, the aroma of dust, flipped book pages, and my recently washed blanket mixed together and wafted into my nose. I immediately stopped and swatted at the air, scrunching up my nose in disgust. "How gross."

I then twirled and swished my hands around in a dramatic action, like I was some sort of element-wielder. I closed my eyes and thrusted my hand forward, palms glued together and my fingers sprawled. "Fire!" I commanded. After a few moments of awkward and unlikable atmosphere of silence, I opened one eye and peeked at the wall. It was perfectly normal, with its surface unscathed except for a few old crevices here and there. The paint coating the wall seemed untouched, too, instead of the gruesome image I had in mind, with gore and shattered objects scattered everywhere. No idea where the sudden violent thoughts were created, but it disturbed me. I relaxed my tense muscles and straightened my posture, scrutinizing the unharmed wall. "What the crappidee doo? I thought this was a dream! Huh, maybe I didn't follow the steps correctly? Maybe I don't have enough energy?" I questioned myself aloud, wondering what could be wrong.

A light-bulb appeared on top of my head. I grabbed it and flung it to the ground, pretending to stomp on the imaginary bulb. "Aha! Since this seems like my house, I can try going to school and troll all of my friends!" I grinned, my palms rubbing together and radiating a malevolent aura... "Or I could go back to sleep," I interrupted my planning stage. "Yeah, that seems to be a good idea. More sleep, less wasting energy," I remarked. My lips pried open and produced a yawn, which was clearly exaggerated. I rubbed my eyes for special effect. "Ah, who am I kidding," I whispered to myself before flopping down on my bed and was completely swallowed by sleepiness.

"How stupid is she?" a deep voice cackled in the background.

* * *

Ray speaking! Ahem, so I wanted to clear up any confusion (if there is any). So I decided to break each chapter bit by bit so I won't stress myself out too much by absolutely HAVING to require long chapters. Sorry for any disappointed readers! This is the end of the prologues, by the way~


	3. Chapter 1 Pt 1

I traveled down the twisting gravel paths of the nearly vacant park. The narrow paths maneuvered around violently swaying trees and dens of small critters. Some trees were one "story" tall, about the height of a miniature house, and some were three "stories" tall, about the height of three to four baby elephants. My natural brown hair swirled and swished behind me, flowing up because of the light breeze that carried crinkled leaves over the vast land. My crimson-colored sandals clicked against the polished stones that occasionally showed up at the edges of the passageway that winded up to my decorated house, which stood out in the gloomy scenery.. My fancy red beaded necklace clanged against my collarbone softly as I trotted down the steep path that moved down the slope of a hill. "Ugh, my feet hurt. Curse my brain for wanting to go out here," I grumbled, tilting my head up to gaze in annoyance at the clear blue sky. Puffy white clouds littered the perfectly baby blue sky. The corners of my lips tweaked upward to form a soft smile that creased my freckled face. My tanned skin glowed unnaturally under the stunning sun. Hah! I know I'm really dramatic. "What a bore," I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I peered around the flat land. As I entered a mysterious forest, I noticed the sun's direct beams of light splotching the fertile soil in patches. The leaves shimmered and puddles gleamed. I examined this wondrous place. So many unanswered questions I begged to ask but was too scared of the response. Thoughts raced through my mind lightning fast, some I didn't want to think about at all, like my crazily weird nightmare I had.

I kicked up some remaining gravel from the path that began to diminish as I crept deeper into the forest. My mind went blank and I became absent-minded for a split second as I intently listened to the calming melodic chirps of birds and the unearthly howls of wolves. A shiver was delivered down my spine and caused my entire body to tremble when a fierce wind lashed against me. "Ouch!" I yelped loudly as I smashed my exposed toe painfully into the side of a lodged stone stuck under a root. This caused my whole body to panic and anxiously flail my limbs until I was unstable and teetering around. I tripped clumsily over an arched root layered with slimy moss and crawled over with an army of ants. I screeched as I spotted a beetle hobbling sluggishly under a rotten leaf. At the last moment, I lurched away in a jagged and ungraceful movement, slamming my body down in a grassy patch of land. I grimaced, gritting my teeth together to suppress the pain that was bubbling up inside of me, ready to burst in forms of tears. "What a baby," I scolded myself sternly as I heaved myself up, bending my legs to keep myself in balance. I dusted off my clothes in disgust as I stared at the absorbed and faded spots of mud that sank into my jeans. "Gross!"


	4. Chapter 1 Pt 2

My adventurous side had sunken like the Titanic after experiencing the absolutely disgusting treads through mud and sniffing the nasty odor. "Let's go back," I suggested to myself aloud as I spun around on my heels on dry ground and began marching confidently through the seemingly endless series of mud puddles. She splashed in them with her stomping feet, mud splattering on her face. She squeezed one eye shut to prevent any mud from entering, and open one eye for navigation. I felt very unsatisfied with the unkempt environment with grimy objects lying around untouched. I had come here to explore and to smell the fresh aroma of blooming flowers and to connect peacefully with the forest, but instead it offered her withering flowers, wilting grass, rotting trees, and so many mud puddles of different shapes and sizes. It wasn't appealing, or exactly what she called a 'resting place'. She spotted NO hopping rabbits, scampering deer, or squawking birds. Only the continuous and monotone sounds of crickets, and the slow crawling of ants

My excited mood had dropped a notch, causing me to hang my head in disbelief and clench my fists in disappointment. Just then I felt movement. I felt the shudder and rustle of leaves, the cackle of an unknown being, and the stamps of a huge beast. I could even feel the hot breath plume on my neck. I froze, slapping my arms stiffly beside myself, and my head dared not to turn and see what was breathing heavily behind her. My neck tingled and the hairs stood up along my back. Beads of sweat formed at my forehead and I resisted the urge to wipe them away. My muscles were tense, and I refused to loosen them, afraid that any action would be considered a challenge or a movement of resistance. "April..." a bone-chilling voice cooed out my name. How?! I nearly gasped with my half-parted lips. I gritted my teeth and pursed my lips together to form an intimidating smirk. It wasn't time to be afraid!

I whipped around, my fists curled and blocking my face in a defensive stance. My eyes narrowed as I tried to shape out the figure in front of me. It was misty and had swirling and enchanting red eyes that could hypnotize anyone foolish enough to stare into them. There was another that crept out from behind a bending tree trunk, warping strangely- and horrifyingly, into a deformed human with knife-like nails, gnashing teeth that were pointed, and hollow eyes which could burn into my soul. I whimpered and retreated backwards, staggering slightly. They murmured and chanted my name. Soon, there crackling voices mixed together to create one large howl. "G-get away from me!" I shouted, stuttering at the beginning of the sentence. I lashed my hand out protectively, but seemed to have no effect on the sluggish creatures. Hallucinations, right? Another dream, right?

I took in a deep breath, which seemed to confuse these creatures. "GET AWAY BEFORE I SCRATCH YOUR UGLY FACES! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A WOMAN'S POWER OF THE NAILS," I screamed. _**Well what the floobity goo am I doing?!**_


End file.
